


All The Words I Wish I Could Say

by skyreiiu



Category: DRV3, Danganronpa, danganronpa: Killing harmony
Genre: Angst, Ingame Oumasai, M/M, SaiOu, Spoilers for DRV3, Unrequited Love, danganronpa - Freeform, drv3 - Freeform, i need this, in fairness it is an alt universe, oumasai, saiouma, this is really inaccurate its kind of an alt universe at this point lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyreiiu/pseuds/skyreiiu
Summary: "Hey Saihara... This may seem like an odd request, but can I kiss you?"Even after his death, Ouma still finds a way to weasel his way onto Saihara's mind.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	All The Words I Wish I Could Say

"Hey Saihara... This may seem like an odd request, but can I kiss you?"

Shuichi was stunned by the sudden request, to say the least. The minute the smaller boy had dragged him somewhere private to discuss some things, this was definitely not what Shuichi was expecting. To be honest, he was half expecting Kokichi to just murder him right then and there. The other half was expecting a light prank that wouldn't result in much harm done. But a kiss? Shuichi's first conclusion was that it was simply another one of Kokichi's pranks, but seeing how sincere and nervous the once confident leader looked in front of him made him quickly rethink. 

The purple-haired boy stared timidly at the floor, for once, showing signs of weakness and sincerity. He anxiously tugged at his sleeve, his scarf barely hiding the deep blush that stained his pale cheeks. His heart was pounding, his fear rising the longer Shuichi stayed silent. His natural instinct was to quickly pass it off as a joke, but his mouth refused to open. He slightly glanced up at Shuichi, desperately hoping that the boy would say something, even if it was a no. 

"I.. um..." Shuichi finally uttered. "I.. I don't.. mind." 

Kokichi blinked. He was not expecting that.

"I mean not that I.. like you like that way or anything! I wouldn't mind kissing you.. of course, yeah... I don't mind.." Shuichi instantly exclaimed, blushing deeply. Instant regret filled his mind, as he realized he'd most likely just rejected Kokichi's feelings by accident. 

"Are you sure?" 

"I don't mind." Shuichi repeated stupidly, staring blankly. A slight snicker escaped Kokichi's mouth, returning back to his normal self. 

“Okay! No take-backsies though!” Kokichi exclaimed, making eye contact with the flustered detective. He slowly leaned forward, feeling a slight twinge of guilt in the pit of his stomach. Part of him was screaming about how uncomfortable Shuichi looked, while the other argued that Shuichi said he didn’t mind. 

“Ah, you know what? It’s alright, you don’t have to force yourself.” He mumbled, backing away. Shuichi only blinked. Kokichi flashed one of his signature smiles, before sprinting towards the exit.

“Wait- Ouma!” Shuichi exclaimed, his mind quickly processing the events that had just happened.

“Just forget it, okay? Just… pretend this never happened.” Kokichi said, placing a hand on the door. He hesitated slightly, before rushing out, slamming the door closed behind him. Shuichi just stared at the closed door, slightly wishing that the boy had stayed instead. 

\--

Time had passed since that day, and time had passed since Kaito’s execution. A feeling of emptiness surrounded Shuichi, as the feeling of losing another friend slowly sunk in once again. But he still found his mind wandering back to a certain person, someone he’d never thought he’d miss. He remembered bandaging Kokichi’s wounded finger, when he’d insisted that he’d play that stupid knife game. He remembered the exact words Kokichi had said to him, and something he’d never admit to anyone- but those words made his heart flutter. 

He remembered the events after the fourth trial, and the feeling of dread and anger that had led to him saying words which he wished he didn’t say. The sound of his own words echoed in his mind, and he hated it because he ended up being right, and part of him wished he didn’t. A single tear slid down his cheek, leaving a water stain on his bedsheets. He shouldn’t mourn him, he told himself. He could never forgive the boy for what he did to Gonta. And if the flashback light was true, he couldn’t forgive the boy for being a remnant of despair. 

But he wanted to. 

Even if he would never be able to figure Kokichi out, no matter how hard he tried, he’d still like to try. 

His mind wandered back to what Kaito had told him before his execution. Everything he knew about Kokichi’s intention and plan. He wondered how much of the truth was lost with Kokichi, and how much was gained from Kaito. He wondered if Kokichi’s true intentions were really to end the killing game, whether his dying words were genuine or not. 

He wanted to believe that they were genuine. He wanted a reason, a reason to give Kokichi another chance. Even if the boy was long gone. But he couldn’t think too much about that now. Afterall, if Kokichi’s true intention was to end the killing game, the least he could do was attempt to end it now, carrying on Kaede’s, Kaito’s, and everyone else who died’s wishes to end the killing game. 

He closed his eyes, drifting off into deep sleep.


End file.
